Currently, there are printers which do not allow print media to be parked in a printing zone of the printer, and this means that a user would have to conscientiously remove the printed material to prevent damage to the printed material. This is inconvenient to the user.
Furthermore, current printers typically have integrated dispensors which cannot be controlled separately from the printer. This may lead to issues pertaining to either print quality or jammed/crushed media, which is also undesirable to the user.
In view of the aforementioned, it is evident that there are issues pertaining to the dispensing of printed media for printers nowadays which should be addressed such that inconveniences to the user are minimised.